Cousins
by Phantom Ghost Writer
Summary: Maddies cousin comes to stay with her for a wile from L.A. wile her parents go to Germant. What happenes when people start to like Maddies cousin more than maddie?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Uniting

"Hey Mr. Moseby!" Maddie, the candy counter girl at the Tipton Hotel, called to her boss. The manager of the hotel walked over.

"What is it?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Well, my cousin is coming to stay with me for a few weeks over summer vacation starting tomorrow night because her parents are going to Germany and they gave their nanny time off. What I was wondering was if she could come to work with me." Maddie asked.

"No." Mr. Moseby asked immediately.

"Oh please! Come on its like having another worker but for free. She likes to work because her parents wont let her. A teen thing." Maddie begged.

"Fine. What time does her plane get her?" Mr. Moseby asked giving in.

"5:30 tomorrow." Maddie said.

"A girl coming tomorrow? Who?" Zack, one of the twins that lived in the hotel, asked.

"She's my cousin, she's a year older than you and no you cant date her." Maddie said.

"Have her wear a light blue shirt that says Tipton on it." Mr. Moseby said and then went back to work.

"Where's she coming from?" Zack asked.

"L.A." Maddie replied.

"Who's coming across country to here?" Cody asked

"My cousin." Maddie replied.

Los Angels, California 

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Tina Sharner asked her daughter.

"I'm sure mom. I like Maddie and I haven't seen her in like 6 months. Plus this time I get to see how other people live. People not like us. Normal, not so…rich people." Kayla said.

"But honey that's exactly it, there not like us." Tina replied.

"Mom I want to go and I am going." Kayla said packing some more stuff.

"I'm just worried." Tina said.

"Mom don't be. I'll have my cell phone my laptop and if you want I'll bring my chatbot 3000." Kayla said getting out her favorite outfit and packing it.

"What about money?" Tina asked.

"What about it? I'll have my wallet with all the paper and plastic and if you good I'll even get you something nice." Kayla teased.

"I see your wasting no time." Jack Sharner said.

"Hi dad." Kayla said.

"This is for you." Jack said handing her a little box. Is side was a necklace with two half hearted pendants.

"Its Ganana's necklace. Thanks dad. Kayla said. Ganana was her grand mother. The last time Kayla saw Maddie was at her Ganana's funeral.

"Well it's getting late and you need your sleep." Tina said.

"Okay. Good night mom and dad." Kayla said. The next morning Kayla and her parents went to the airport.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Germany? Its not to late." Tina said.

"I'm sure mom." Kayla said annoyed.

"Have fun sweetie." Jack said.

"Bye mom bye dad." Kayla said before boarding the plane. Kayla got on the plane and braced her self for a long ride.

Back in Boston 

Maddie walked in to the Tipton hotel to start her day of work until she had to go and get her cousin.

"Being me is just to…fun." London Tipton said walking up to the candy counter.

"Really?" Maddie said unenthusiastically looking at magazine

"Yeah I mean I get to do anything I want when I want all day long. What are you doing today?" London asked.

'Besides working I'm picking up my cousin from L.A." Maddie replied.

"Why?" London asked stupidly.

"Because she's coming to stay with me wile her parents go to Germany." Maddie said.

"Oh you mean another rich person in Boston like me?" London asked.

"Rich yes like you no." Maddie said. The rest of the day went by normally. The normal pestering by Zack and Cody, annoyance by London, weirdness byEstabon, Menial, and Arwin, and sarcasium by Mr. Moseby. 5"00 came and Maddies parents picked her up.

"Bye Mr. Moseby see you tomorrow." Maddie said.

"Oh no I need you to waitress tonight at the show." Mr. Moseby said.

"But…my cousin." Maddie said.

"Bring her with you see you at 7:30." Mr. Moseby said.

"Maddie will you watch the boys tonight?" Carey, the twin's mother, asked.

"I can't but I'll ask my cousin Kayla. She's coming in and she's really responsible " Maddie said.

"Okay thanks." Carey said. Maddie and her parents finally left and went to the airport. They got to the airport with a few minutes to spare. Maddie paced in front of the boarding door. The door open and people started to come off the plane. A girl with long shiny brown hair came out. Maddie spotted her and basically tackled her in a hug.

"Hi to you too." Kayla said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Old Friends

They went back to Maddies and got Kayla settled in. Kayla was sharing a room with Maddie sense she had an extra bed.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Kayla asked.

"Well I have to work at the hotel as waitress tonight and I was wondering if for the 1st half of the show you could watch 2 of the twins living there and the second have waitress with me?" Maddie asked.

"Twins? Good? Bad? Boys? Girls?" Kayla asked.

"Boys and when they see you they'll be very good." Maddie said, "their a year younger than you but trouble makers."

"Oh great." Kayla said. Maddie went and got ready and one of her gadgets went off. She dumped them out and found the one going off. It was her phone. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was her mom and hit the ignore button.

"Enough gadgets?" Maddie asked.

"Promised the rents." Kayla replied.

"Oh I see." Maddie said, "Okay I'm ready." Kayla just looked at her.

"No you're not." Kayla said.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

"It's a show so theres most likely cute boys. Cute you plus cute boy equals date." Kayla said pulling out her make up. She pulled maddie in to her bathroom and did her makeup. She got done and Maddie was beautiful.

"Thank you. Now can we go?" Maddie asked.

"Yes." Kayla said and gathered her gadgets into a cute little bag. They headed out and walked to the hotel.

"Maddie there you are." Mr. Mosby said.

"I'll be to work in a few minutes. I have to set my cousin up with Carrie. Oh Mr. Mosby, Kayla, Kayla, Mr. Mosby." Maddie said introducing the two.

"Nice to met you." Kayla said.

"You too." Mr. Mosby said.

"Oh Maddie!" a Carrie said walking over to them.

"Hi Carrie. This is my cousin Kayla. She'll be babysitting for you." Maddie said.

"Nice to meet you, I'll take you up to meet the boys." Carrie said.

"Alright, Maddie I'll see you later." Kayla said and followed Carrie in to an elevator. They went up to the floor that Carrie lived on and walked to her suit. They walked in and there was a blonde boy standing back to them.

"Cody, this is Kayla, Maddie's cousin. She is going to be watching you and your brother tonight." Carrie said. The boy turned around and he looked extremely familiar.

"Hi, My brothers in there playing video games. Good luck getting his attention. I can try if you'd like." Cody said.

"I think I can manage but thank you any way. Oh Little Zack, Son of Montague." She called. Next thing Carrie, Cody or anybody knew Zack had pretty much tackled Kayla in a hug. Cody looked confused but Carrie seemed to have figured it out.

"Mom this is…this is Kayla from Camp 4 seasons. Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" Zack asked.

"I figured when she called you Son of Montague. She's Maddie's cousin, she's watching you tonight." Carrie said.

"Seriously?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. I have to go or I'm going to be late." Carrie said and left.

"Son of Montague? Was this a drama camp?" Cody asked.

"No, every year the camp workers come up with a crazy theme to base it around. It ties in to everything; where you sleep, who you group with in activities, activities, where you eat, who you're coucilors are and a lot of other stuff. Expect breakfast dinner and social time. Those were free for alls." Kayla explained.

"And you were?" Cody asked.

"Juliet, the head daughter of the Capulet's." Zack answered for her.

"Okay, I wasn't Juliet. I was me, Kayla. Yes I was head daughter but I still had my name." Kayla said.

"She was Juliet. All the guys drooled over her and all the other girls hated it." Cody said.

"I was only Juliet, Head daughter of the Capulet's because I've been going there longer than all the other girls." Kayla said.

"And that's why Jason got Romeo, because he's been going there longer." Zack said.

"He really tries putting the role into action. I probably smacked him across the face like 10 times a day." Kayla said.

"Okay if it was based on popularity between me and him I would have so won." Zack said. Cody started to laugh.

"No he's right. For guys Cody went from newbie to almost most popular boy in 2 days." Kayla said. The three sat down on the couch to talk more.

"So I don't get this whole "head daughter" thing. I don't get what the head is for." Cody said.

"The head of the "families" is like the one for everyone to look up to and keeps the "family". I don't know, the head is like a privilege, you also get a special room and special privileges." Kayla said.

"So you got these because you've gone ther longer than any other girl?" Cody asked.

"And I've never been marked or ever got a demerit." Kayla said.

"So you've never done anything wrong at camp?" Cody asked.

"I never said that. I've never been caught." She said. They talked about camp for hours on end. They finally watched a movie. Carrie came back at the end of the movie.

"My half of the show is done. They need you to go down and work now. Here's you're pay for watching the boys. Thank you." Carrie said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later. I'm working with Maddie here at the Tipton." Kayla said and walked down to the lobby. Maddie was waiting anxiously.

"Where have you been? Theres a table that hasn't been waited on and they've bee here for 15 minutes." Maddie said.

"Why didn't you wait on them?" Kayla asked putting on a waitress apron.

"Because I can't…theres a really cute guy and I'll tongue tie myself." Maddie said.

"Are you serious?" Kayla asked.

"Yes." Maddie replied. Kayla took an ordering pad and a pen from Maddie and walked in to the show. She walked over to the table that hadn't been waited on yet.

"Hi, I'm Kayla and I'll be you waiter for tonight. I'm extremely sorry about the wait, we had a little situation. Can I start you off with some drinks?" Kayla asked.

"I'll take a lemon water." The woman said.

"A martini for me." The man said,

"Just a mountain dew for me." The son said.

"I'll be back with those in just a moment and I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menu." Kayla said and walked to the kitchen to get those drinks. The two girls waited on people the rest of the show with barly a three minute break. That night they went to Maddie's and collapsed on the beds in her room.

"So Maddie, I take it you don't have a boyfriend yet." Kayla said.

"No not yet. How do you know?" Maddie asked.

"Tonight when you wouldn't take that order. It wouldn't have bothered you if you had a boyfriend." Kayla said.

"So you have a boyfriend?" Maddie asked.

"Negative. Someone I thought I liked, liked me but then I found out who he really was. A jerk. I'm single." Kayla said. The two talked until they fell asleep.


End file.
